Fragmentos
by pqpdre
Summary: Podem ser sempre colados.


**Fragmentos**

Capítulo único

* * *

Sakura havia colocado sua franja atrás da orelha pela terceira vez em menos de cinco minutos, e Ino sabia muito bem o que isso significava: ela estava escondendo alguma coisa. Ino arqueou a sobrancelha e colocou uma das mãos em sua cintura. O queixo erguido e os cabelos soltos só não chamavam mais atenção que os seus olhos grandes, azuis e fuzilantes.

— Eu já disse, Ino. Naruto e eu só estávamos conversando. — olhou para o lado discretamente e viu Hinata saindo da floricultura com alguns girassóis e um sorriso nos lábios. Como dizer pra Ino que estava saindo com Naruto? Mais justo seria contar para Hinata primeiro, mas a coragem sempre se esvaía quando, corada e com olhos expressivos e claros demais, lhe respondia educadamente e perguntava como estava, iniciando um outro assunto qualquer e mais confortável. Sakura decidia sempre deixar o assunto, motivo daquela abordagem, para depois.

— Sobre o quê?

— Eu já te disse que era um segredo. — antes que Ino falasse outra coisa, ela se aproximou e abaixou o tom de voz, fazendo com que a loira prestasse ainda mais atenção no que viria a seguir — Naruto-kun acha que Sasuke-kun está interessado em uma mulher da vila. — Ino levou a mão aos lábios, e seus olhos se arregalaram brevemente, mas continuou em silêncio, para que Sakura continuasse falando. A rosada, por outro lado, ponderou se deveria continuar com aquela mentira, mas sem nenhuma outra escapatória em mente, fechou os olhos e pronunciou antes que se arrependesse - Pela Hinata-chan.

* * *

Todos já estavam no Ichiraku quando ela chegou. Naruto estava encostado na parede, falando animadamente com Sakura, que estava ao seu lado completando o copo de sakê do loiro. Shikamaru estava falando com Chouji sobre o quanto queria estar dormindo em casa, mas não soube dizer "não" à Naruto. Chouji não respondia, porque a sua boca estava cheia de carnes de churrasco. Na frente de Shikamaru e Chouji, Shino ouvia Kiba falar sobre o preço da ração de cachorro que havia aumentado depois da guerra e que o preço persistia mesmo depois dois anos. Ino estava ao lado de Kiba, mas ao ver Hinata, se levantou acenando ávidamente para que se sentasse no seu lugar, entre Sasuke e Kiba. A loira se espremeu entre Sasuke e Sai, que estava perto da parede.

— Boa noite. — murmurou. Mas apenas Sasuke respondeu, por ser o mais próximo e não estar conversando com alguém.

Ele usava um kimono azul escuro e Hinata percebeu que a franja dele tocava nos cílios. O que o fazia mexer o cabelo constantemente para que não incomodasse. Hinata se ajoelhou confortavelmente na almofada e colocou um pouco de sakê em um copo para ela. Completou o copo de Sasuke e ele agradeceu em silêncio, fazendo uma pequena mesura.

— Você não me parece muito a vontade aqui. — Sasuke começou uma conversa e Sakura podia jurar que viu a orelha de Ino mover-se na direção dos dois.

— Você muito menos. — Sasuke sorriu de canto com a resposta e tomou todo o sakê de uma só vez. Hinata encheu o copo dele novamente.

Ino riu histericamente ao lado de Sasuke e se moveu bruscamente, fazendo o moreno se desequilibrar e se aproximar ainda mais de Hinata. Ela sentiu a manga do kimono dele roçando em sua coxa, que estava nua por causa do short curto que estava usando.

— Hina-chan! — Naruto chamou do outro lado da mesa, com a voz embargada por causa da bebida. Todos olharam para o loiro — Sasuke-teme! Vá devagar com a Hinata-chan. — ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos, e os olhares estavam sobre ela agora — Eu sei que ela é muito bonita, e gentil e... E mais um monte de coisas, mas... - Sakura lhe deu uma cotovelada, para que parasse de falar.

— Chega, Naruto. — não conseguiu esconder o tom de voz carregado de ciúme.

— Tá bom, tá bom... Sakura-chan? — ela não respondeu — Sakura-chaaan... Você sabe que eu só amo você. — O loiro abraçou Sakura desajeitadamente, mas depois de perceber o que tinha feito o afastou e lhe deu um soco no braço. Mas pelo olhar de Hinata, ela já havja entendido o que se passava. A Hyuuga olhou para Sakura por alguns segundos, com lágrimas juntando no canto dos olhos e fez algo que ninguém na mesa esperaria: assentiu e sorriu. Respirou fundo, pegou o seu copo e bebeu todo o sakê que estava nele de uma só vez e se levantou na direção da saída.

Ino olhou de Sakura para Naruto, que agora estava dormindo encostado na mesa, para finalmente olhar para Sasuke, que já tinha voltado a beber.

— Que problemático... — Shikamaru colocou as mãos atrás da nuca, se espreguiçando.

— Acho melhor nós irmos, Shino.

— Não! — Kiba já estava em pé quando Ino gritou. E todos do restaurante olharam na sua direção. Ela pareceu não se incomodar — Sasuke-kun! Vá você! — ela deu um tapa nas costas de Sasuke, o fazendo cuspir a bebida que estava em sua boca.

— Tsc. Olha o que você fez — ele encarou Ino com sua cara de nada, mas ela não parecia ter medo dele.

— Você está perdendo tempo!

— E por que eu iria atrás da Hyuuga? — ela olhou para Sakura, que estava muito vermelha, com medo que Ino falasse demais.

— Só vai, Sasuke-kun! — ela se levantou e o puxou para fora do Ichiraku, deu-lhe um empurrão ao chegar na porta, e quando ele estava finalmente fora do restaurante, ela sorriu — Boa sorte, Sasuke-kun!

* * *

Hinata estava deitada no telhado de uma loja de conveniência que já estava fechada por causa da hora. O canto dos olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos, mas o choro já havia parado. Ela já sabia que aquilo viria a acontecer, então nunca descartou essa possibilidade. Fechou os olhos por um momento para se concentrar no movimento à sua volta. Ouvia o barulho de um grupo de adolescentes que conversavam animadamente na praça da esquina, o sino que tocava sempre que alguém entrava e saía em um outro restaurante que ficava na mesma rua que se encontrava, e o barulho que as telhas fizeram quando Sasuke sentou ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos devagar, e encontrou os dele. Ela nunca disse a ninguém, mas sempre achara curioso e bonito como o rinnegan ficara em seu rosto. Como se ele sempre tivesse pertencido àquele lugar: o rosto imponente e altivo de Sasuke.

— Sabe, Sasuke, eu não vou ficar chateada se você for embora — ela sorriu de canto — Quem te pediu para vir aqui?  
— Ino. — ele a observou se mexendo para se sentar ao seu lado — Eu não vou. De alguma forma, me sinto mais à vontade aqui do que lá. — ela sabia que era só por causa do barulho e calor que se encontravam quando estavam no Ichiraku e que, assim como Shikamaru, ele só não soube dizer "não". Então sorriu.

— Por que você não corta? — perguntou, apoiando o rosto nos joelhos dobrados. Ela percebeu que ele não tinha entendido a pergunta, então levou a mão direita à franja dele, colocando-a atrás da orelha — O seu cabelo. Sua franja não incomoda quando bate nos cílios?

Sasuke não soube o que achar quando viu a mão dela em sua direção, nem depois que sentiu a ponta dos dedos dela tocando em sua orelha. Ele também se perguntou onde estava o "san" que ela sempre usava com ele, mas por saber que ela só usava quando tinham outras pessoas presentes, já que a conversa entre os dois quando estavam juntos fluía com facilidade. Com a mesma facilidade, a necessidade de um sufixo respeitoso era esquecida. Ela era apenas Hinata, assim como ele era apenas Sasuke.

— Incomoda. — falou quando se lembrou que deveria responder — Vou cortar.

— Sasuke?

— Hn?

— Pode me mostrar o seu sharingan? — ele fez uma expressão engraçada, mas ela não riu dele — Você não precisa, se não quiser.

— Não é isso.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, então ela levantou seus olhos para o céu mais uma vez, mas agora nuvens espessas estavam cobrindo as estrelas.

— É que geralmente as pessoas fogem quando eu o faço. — ela sorriu sonoramente quando ouviu a resposta, e ele não se lembrou de ter ouvido ela gargalhar alguma vez antes.

— É o mais sensato a se fazer quando é seu inimigo. — ele achou melhor não comentar que Sakura sempre desviava o olhar, mesmo quando estavam apenas treinando.

— Venha, eu vou te mostrar.

Ela sentiu o coração palpitar de ansiedade. Se aproximou um pouco mais e sentou-se de frente à ele. Ele colocou a franja para trás e fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu, seu mangekyou sharingan estava ativado. Ela se arrepiou ao sentir o poder que emanava dele, mesmo que não fosse intencional. Ela sorriu, mas Sasuke permaneceu impassível.

— É lindo, Sasuke. Os dois são. — hesitante, levou uma mão ao rosto do rapaz, e deslizou o dedão numa carícia suave, um pouco abaixo do olho que brilhava em um vermelho intenso.

Se ele se incomodou, não deixou transparecer. E se gostou... Também não deixou transparecer. Ele observou os olhos pálidos, o nariz afilado, os cabelos longos bagunçados pelo vento e o sorriso terno. Sentiu o toque quente e suave em seu rosto. Se perguntou se teria observado todos aqueles detalhes ao mesmo tempo e _gostado_ deles se o seu sharingan não estivesse ativado.

— Eu posso tentar uma coisa? — ela sussurrou, tão baixo que se ele não tivesse prestando atenção, não teria escutado. Ele assentiu — Feche os olhos.

Ele ponderou se deveria fechar ou não. Mas, no fim, acabou sedendo. Ela levou a mão, que estava no rosto dele, para o cabelo macio e se ajoelhou, para que desse para se aproximar mais. Apoiou a outra mão no ombro de Sasuke, e depois de juntar alguma coragem, beijou levemente o olho esquerdo. Sentiu a mão dele pousar em sua coxa. Hinata sentiu um aperto no coração ao lembrar o tanto que ele havia sofrido. Beijou o olho direito e afastou-se brevemente. Ele abriu os olhos, o direito estava preto novamente, mas não menos interessante.

— Eu acho que é a minha vez de tentar algo dessa vez. – ela corou quando ele falou.

Não esperou que ela respondesse para que se aproximasse e lhe roubasse um beijo. Os lábios finos eram mais macios do que aparentavam ser, e a carícia quente que a língua dele fazia na sua a deixava igualmente quente. A mão que antes estava apenas apoiada na perna da Hyuuga, agora percorria toda a lateral da coxa. Se afastaram por falta de ar. Hinata abriu os olhos devagar, sem saber exatamente em qual momento havia os fechado.

— Me pergunto se é dessa forma que nos sentimos quando beijamos alguém que gostamos. — ela disse antes de voltar a se sentar ao lado dele. — Eu estive esperando por uma pessoa, Sasuke. — ela sorriu quando viu a expressão de dúvida dele — Este foi o meu primeiro beijo. — ela respondeu a pergunta que ele não fez. Os dois olharam para o céu quando começou a cair algumas gotas, grossas e gélidas, do mesmo. Ela se levantou, ainda sorrindo — E, sabe?

Ele levantou um pouco a cabeça quando ela se levantou. Gostou do que viu. Sorriu de canto.

— Eu não estou nem um pouco arrependida por isso.

Ela fez alguns movimentos com a mão e desapareceu em fumaça, deixando Sasuke e seu ego inflado por ela para trás.

* * *

Sasuke soube que Hinata saiu em missão no dia seguinte, quando Naruto passou em sua casa para conversar um pouco e lhe contar que foi se desculpar com Hinata e ela sequer estava na vila. Pôs-se a pensar se lembrava dela antes da guerra, mas depois de algum tempo desistiu e se deu por vencido. Mas lembrava dela depois da guerra. Ela ajudava na reconstrução, mas depois de se machucar, ficou na cozinha fazendo as refeições para os ninjas e civis que trabalhavam durante o dia.

Uma vez ele também a encontrou no cemitério. Estava com uma expressão triste no rosto, mas ainda assim, sorriu para ele. Disse que era aniversário do seu primo, e que ele havia falecido durante a guerra. Sasuke decidiu então lhe confidenciar que tinha ido visitar o túmulo da sua mãe.

 _— E-eu me lembro da sua mãe, Sasuke-san. — ela disse um pouco vermelha, mas sem desviar os olhos dos seus — Ela era muito bonita e gentil._

Era reconfortante saber que alguém lembrava da sua mãe, que não fosse ele próprio. Então ele decidiu que queria manter contato com ela, por menor que fosse. Assim, se ele esquecesse de algo, teria a Hyuuga para lembrá-lo. Às vezes, quando se encontravam na rua e conversavam brevemente, ela sempre lhe contava algo quando lembrava. Talvez tivesse percebido que ele gostava de ouvir esses pequenos fragmentos do passado dele que ele mesmo esquecera. Como no dia em que ela lhe disse que havia sonhado com uma noite que havia ido à mansão Uchiha com o seu pai, um pouco antes da sua mãe falecer.

 _— Você lembra, Sasuke-san? — ela perguntou sorrindo._

 _— Não. — o sorriso dela não diminuiu._

 _— Eu lembro que uma vez eu ouvi o meu pai conversando com os conselheiros do meu clã, algo sobre os nossos clãs formarem uma aliança. E c-c-omo Itachi-san era muito mais velho que e-eu... — ela não terminou, e nem precisava. Ele quem se casaria com ela. — Então eu fui com o meu pai para a sua casa. Mamãe estava muito doente e não podia se esforçar demais por causa da gravidez. — então Hinata passou a mão pelos cabelos de Sasuke, os bagunçando levemente e depois desceu a mão pelo pescoço alvo até os ombros largos — Sua mãe bagunçou o meu cabelo desta maneira quando foi nos receber. E isso lembrou a minha própria mãe. M-me senti confortável desde aquele momento. Antes mesmo de entrar na sua casa._

Ele poderia não lembrar-se dela antes da guerra, mas após a mesma, Hinata estava mais presente na sua vida do que Sakura. Sakura estava sempre lá, com Naruto, é verdade. Mas nunca conversavam realmente. Não tinham muitos assuntos em comum, além de quando conversavam sobre quando eles ainda eram um time. Espreguiçou-se e decidiu sair do sofá. Colocou uma calça preta e uma camisa do seu clã e caminhou sem rumo pela vila.

Não pôde deixar de achar curioso Kiba e Shino conversando no caminho, Akamaru estava ao lado dos dois, carregando um saco de ração nas costas. Sasuke até poderia achar estranho, mas depois de ter visto o próprio Kiba nas costas de Akamaru, qualquer outra coisa envolvendo aquele cachorro era normal. Kiba acenou para Sasuke e ele foi na direção dos três.

— Como Hinata estava ontem? Ela teve que sair em missão hoje cedo, e nós nem tivemos tempo de conversar com ela. — Kiba sorriu. Sasuke achava estranho que todos sempre viviam com um sorriso nos lábios naquela vila.

— Ela não deveria estar em missão com vocês? — perguntou como quem não queria nada.

— Foi em uma missão para o clã dela, nós dois não podemos participar. Ela volta no fim da tarde. É tudo o que nós dois sabemos. Além do mais, nós não somos mais um time. – Shino respondeu.

— Tsc. — Sasuke sempre esquecia desses detalhes. — Ela estava bem quando conversamos ontem à noite. — Kiba arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Sobre o quê vocês dois conversaram? — Shino estava em silêncio, mas parecia igualmente curioso.

— Isso vocês tem que perguntar à ela.

Então, assim como havia chegado, Sasuke se foi. Kiba passou o resto do dia agonizando por curiosidade.

* * *

Quando Hinata chegou, Kiba e Akamaru estavam no portão da vila esperando por ela. Quando chegou perto o suficiente, Kiba se pronunciou:

— O que você e o Uchiha fizeram ontem? — Hinata corou e engasgou-se com a própria saliva.

— Nós só c-conversamos!

— Mentira. Você gaguejou. — ele cruzou os braços e Akamaru latiu, reforçando o arguento do dono.

— Hinata-chan! — Ino gritou e correu na sua direção. Sentiu-se aliviada... Até Ino terminar o que tinha a dizer — Como foi com o Sasuke-kun? Hm? Hm?

— "Como foi com o Sasuke?" - Kiba parecia sério — Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

Hinata abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes sem saber o que responder. Pensou em correr, mas se o fizesse, só aumentaria a curiosidade dos dois presentes.

— Aquela não é a Hinata-chan? — ouviu a voz de Naruto e ao ver que ele estava com Sasuke sentiu seu estômago gelar — Hinata-chan! — Naruto chegou primeiro, por ter corrido, mas Sasuke caminhava em sua direção, sem desviar o olhar. As mãos dentro do bolso da calça, a franja tocando nos cílios e os olhos desiguais que chamavam tanto a sua atenção.

Desde quando chamavam sua atenção? Levou a mão ao peito ao perceber que só sentiu o estômago gelar ao ver Sasuke. Assim como o coração havia ficado descompassado a medida que ele se aproximava.

— Hinata-chan? Tá me ouvindo? — Naruto balançou a mão na frente do rosto da Hyuuga ela piscou e olhou para o loiro — Eu queria me desculpar pelo que aconteceu. Sakura está muito chateada pelo ocorrido. — ele fechou os olhos e coçou a nuca, sem jeito.

— Tudo bem, Naruto-kun. Desejo felicidades a vocês dois. Estou feliz, de verdade. — sorriu. Sasuke já estava ao seu lado.

— Hm… Agora que vi vocês dois juntos… Sakura disse que Sasuke quem foi falar com você, Hina-chan.

— Hina-chan? — Sasuke repetiu baixo, e Hinata corou. Ino e Kiba ainda observavam os dois. Naruto não percebeu notar a pergunta de Sasuke, dirigida à ninguém.

— O que vocês fizeram ontem?

Hinata suspirou. Quantas vezes teria que ouvir aquela pergunta naquele dia?

— Você se feriu. — ela agradeceu por Sasuke ter mudado de assunto.

— Sim, encontrei alguns ninjas da nuvem no caminho. Tenho que passar no hospital. Então… Até mais! — se apressou e Sasuke a seguiu, deixando Ino, Kiba e Naruto para trás.

* * *

Estava sentada no chão quando viu Sasuke retirando Kusanagi da barriga de um ninja da nuvem. Já estava acostumada com as armadilhas, já que mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda tentavam sequestra-la. Hinata ativou seu byakugan e assim que disse que aquele era o último ninja, Sasuke correu em sua direção e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Hinata retirou a senbon da sua coxa.

— Estava envenenada — disse para ele enquanto ela arrancava um pedaço da sua blusa e amarrava no local fortemente — Por isso não consigo mover a perna.

— Está doendo muito? — ele perguntou enquanto colocava kusanagi na bainha e levantava o corpo de Hinata com alguma facilidade. Ela colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, em busca de equilíbrio.

— Não muito, mas temos que ser rápidos, porque não sei como este veneno vai reagir no meu corpo. — ele assentiu e começou a correr para a vila — Pelo menos estamos apenas há duas horas de lá. — ela sorriu sonoramente.

— O que foi?

— Eu lembrei de uma vez que nos encontramos no parque. — ela se encostou no peitoral dele, arrumando uma posição mais confortável. Ele a apertou um pouco mais contra si. — Você tinha muito ciúme da sua mãe. Veio tirar satisfações comigo quando viu que estávamos sozinhos, mas ficou com pena depois. E disse que poderia dividir ela comigo se eu não contasse para mais ninguém.

— Rabugento desde pequeno. — ele disse sorrindo de canto.

— _Não fale desse jeito, Sasuke!_ — falaram em uníssono. A voz de Sasuke um pouco aguda numa tentativa falha de imitar a voz dela, fazendo-a gargalhar — Você é muito bobo.

O silêncio se fez presente, mas este era confortável. Hinata dormiu em seus braços. Quando acordou, estava em um quarto gélido do Hospital Geral de Konoha. No quarto, estava apenas ela na cama e Sasuke na janela, observando o movimento. Kusanagi em sua cintura, o cabelo nos ombros e a roupa rasgada e suja de lama. Hinata moveu a perna e ficou feliz em saber que ainda podia movimentá-la. Sasuke se virou ao ouvir o barulho do cobertor na perna dela. Tirou a espada da bainha e apagou a luz do quarto. O céu estava escuro do lado de fora, mas ele fechou as persianas do mesmo jeito.

— S-Sasuke... — ela falou baixo, já sabendo o que viria a seguir — Estamos no hospital, acho que aqui não é um local muito apropriado para isso — mordeu os lábios e corou, mas ele não viu o tom do rosto dela, porque ele havia virado para trancar a porta do quarto. Ele fingiu não ter escutado o que ela havia falado. Subiu na cama, e se pôs em cima dela, retirando o cabelo da frente do pescoço.

— Você me deixou preocupado. — depositou um beijo no pescoço dela — Vamos, Hinata... Você não acha isso um pouco excitante? — Antes que respondesse, seus lábios já estavam sob os dela, úmidos, firmes e desejosos. Ela o afastou devagar, e encarando os olhos dele, tirou a própria blusa. Abriu as pernas para que ele se encaixasse corretamente em seu corpo.

— Temos que ser rápidos. Seria constrangedor se alguém nos pegasse desta forma.

Os batimentos acelerados do seu coração ecoavam na sala, assim como ecoou o barulho da faixa que segurava os seus peitos quando Sasuke a rasgou.

* * *

— Sasuke? — Hinata perguntou quando chegou em casa, retirando as sandálias e deixando-as ao lado das de Sasuke, perto da porta.

— Aqui em cima.

Hinata ouvia o barulho de água cada vez mais alto conforme subia os degraus, assim como a voz de Sasuke baixa. Sorriu ao encontrar ele com Mei na banheira. E ainda mais quando a pequena levantou os braços, com desespero em seus olhos. Hinata pegou uma toalha e Sasuke Passou a pequena para os seus braços.

— Ela não gosta de tomar banho — ele disse enquanto saía da banheira e enrolava uma toalha em sua cintura, dando um beijo breve na mulher à sua frente. Quando saiu do banheiro e entrou no quarto deles, se sentiu seguro para continuar o que tinha a dizer — Rabugenta igual ao pai.

— _Não fale desse jeito, Sasuke!_ — falaram em uníssono.

Sasuke ouviu a gargalhada de Hinata, que foi acompanhada pela de Mei, mesmo com a porta do quarto fechada.

* * *

 **Oi, gente! Volteeeei! Estou de férias e vou floodar isso tudo aqui com SH durante um bom tempo! HAHAHA!**

 **Esta fic é um presente às minhas waifus lindas: N. Owens e Asakura Yumi, porque elas não desistiram de mim.**

 **(E espero que vocês também não** **— e que gostem também!)**

 **Beijos, e até a próxima!**


End file.
